How Many Eds to Enter a Contest
by Ed Stone
Summary: Eddy wants to win a rare jawbreaker!
1. The contest

How Many Eds To Enter a Contest  
By: D.Stone  
  
One day in the cul-de-sac, Ed, Double D, Eddy was on the sidewalk. Eddy was thinking for a skate park scam, Double D was thinking how the angle of the ramps, and Ed wasn't thinking anything. "This isn't going to work, Eddy, the angles can't be created at 360 because we do not have the wood to create that." exclaimed Double D. "What, all we have to do is create a half-pipe, charge a quarter, and bingo, jawbreakers for Eddy!" screamed Eddy. "The skaters are going to fall and we won't get the rarest jawbreaker because they will ask for a refund," announced Ed. "Ed, did you just predict the future of Eddy's scam?" asked Double D. "GRAVY!" screamed Ed.  
"Well, that didn't last long wait, rarest JAWBREAKER!" announced Eddy. "Hey dorks, you planning for another failure." exclaimed Kevin. "Well, I'm going to pay for any entry in the rarest jawbreaker contest, see ya, DORKS!" (Kevin laughing all the way to the candy store)."Lets head to candy store, guys!" screamed Eddy. At the candy store, Kevin, Rolf, Johnny, Jimmy, and Sarah were dumping their banks for the three rarest jawbreakers: Raspberry Red, Lemon Yellow, and Ice Cream Vanilla. " Fifty cents, that means for us to get at least one we have to pay $1.50!" announced Eddy. "May I interject that I have received $6.00 for my allowance." exclaimed Double D. " You get an allowance?" asked Eddy. "I just spend it for elements and chemicals every month." replied Double D.  
Two Weeks Later "It is Finally time Double D, they're announcing the winners today." exclaimed Eddy. At the candy store Kevin's dad is announced the winners. "The winners are for Lemon Yellow, Eddward, Ice Cream Vanilla, Edward, and the rarest jawbreaker, Raspberry Red, Kevin!" announced Kevin's dad. "What the?" announced Eddy. "Eddy!" shouted Double D. "Later, Dorky, I have the rarest jawbreaker!" announced Kevin (Kevin laughing). "Yum." exclaimed Ed sucking on a jawbreaker. "Eddddddyyyyy, tttttthiiisss jawwwbreeeaakerr issss tooooo soouuurr!" announced Double D. (Translated: Eddy, this jawbreaker is too sour!") "YOU WILL PAY KEVIN, YOU WILL PAY!!!!!!" shouted Eddy. Eddy has revenge on this mind; Double D is getting 1,000 volts of electricity, and Ed is asleep. To be continued 


	2. The ReEDvenge

RE-ED-VENGE  
The sequel to How Many Eds to Enter a Contest  
By: D.Stone  
  
We continued from the end of the contest and Eddy has revenge on Kevin for the rare jawbreaker. "That no good, cheating, little" exclaimed Eddy. "Eddy, may I suggest for you to forget about IT!" screamed Double-D "Oh, Double-D, maybe you will agree if I, take off your HAT!" shouted Eddy. "No, you don't dare take off my hat," exclaimed Double-D. Too late, after Double-D said that, Eddy rammed his hat off. "Jeez Louis, Double-D were did you get THAT!" announced Eddy. "Don't tell anyone or I'll give you second TRASHING!" shouted Double-D. "If you agree I'll won't tell anyone about it but, this is what I want you to do" persuasively speaking Eddy. Guess what, go and persuaded the Kankers Sisters to agree with us.  
"Curse (jackhammer noise) under my hat," whispered Double-D. "Well what do we have here" exclaimed Lee Kanker. "Well, um, Eddy, wants, to, get, back, at, Kevin, so, he, sent, me, here?" stumbled Double-D. "Well, okay but there's one thing you have to do," announced Marie Kanker. "Uh-oh," whispered Double-D.  
"That was scary," whispered Double-D. "So Double- D, did you do my favor?" asked Eddy. "Yes, I did," exclaimed Double-D, "They said that you will see it at 5:00 tomorrow," "Excellent!" shouted Eddy.  
Tomorrow, The Revenge. Kevin was strapped to a tire with the Kankers Sisters. "Hey, what's up with you sisters?" announced Kevin, (Eddy Appears) "What's is this, Dorky," "Hey Kevin, where's my jawbreaker!" asked Eddy "You know I ate it," replied Kevin. "YOU ATE MY JAWBREAKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted (shattered every window in the cul-de-sac) Eddy, "WHY THE (Double-D saying "EDDY!") DID YOU EAT MY ( Nazz saying "What did he say!") JAWBREAKER! (little (Ed saying "Eddy said something bad!"))." SHOUTED EDDY THAT EVRY HOUSE FELL, "THAT'S IT, YOUR GET A ZILLON THRASHING AND BRING YOU TO (Rolf saying "Rolf's ears fool the brain of Rolf!")" SHOUTED EDDY THAT THE WHOLE WORLD HEARD. "Edmund, we need to have a talk about your language!" exclaimed Eddy's Parents; "I bet he learned those words from his brother!" "Incase it helps, I didn't eat the jawbreaker," whispered Kevin. 


End file.
